


Seven Days

by Lady_Anne_ONymous



Category: Glee
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Secret Admirer, Surprises, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Anne_ONymous/pseuds/Lady_Anne_ONymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has a secret admirer that goes all out in the week before Valentine's Day. Who is it? What does his suitor do to get his attention?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Days

**Day Zero**

Kurt was just leaving third period, on his way to lunch, and almost didn't see a note fall out of his locker. He'd normally just pick it up and throw it away, since they were usually just insults anyway, but something told him this time was different.

_Kurt,_

_We've never really gotten a chance to know each other, and that's my fault. For the next seven days, I'm going to give you a gift a day to show you that I know what you like. If I can prove to you that I deserve a chance, the final day will include a note on how to pick me out at Breadstix that night. I sincerely hope that I can earn a chance._

_Your Secret Admirer_

A bit scared that someone obviously knew his locker combination, but intrigued, Kurt looked up and saw a single white orchid on the top shelf of his locker. Smiling, he laced it through a button hole on his shirt and went to meet Mercedes and the other Gleeks for lunch.

* * *

**Day One**

When Kurt opened his locker the next morning, there was a small jewelry box with a note that simply read 'Congratulations'. When he opened it, he smiled. The box held two necklaces. One read DIVA and was gold with diamond accents. The other said NYADA in silver with sapphire accents that made his eyes absolutely pop.

He put on the DIVA necklace with a smile, and wondered how long it would take Mercedes to spot it.

It took her all of about ten seconds once he walked into first period, and she almost crushed him with her hug.

* * *

**Day Two**

Kurt was a little confused when the entire day passed and no gift had shown up. Then he arrived in Glee, and Puck had a smug little smirk on his face. He stood and walked to the center of the room just as Mr Schue walked in.

"You all know I'm not one for the girly shit, but a... friend... asked me to do him a favor. Kurt, this is for you. Sit down, shut up, and listen." Kurt opened his mouth, and Puck cut him down with a glare. "I won't tell, so just listen."

With the club's full attention, he nodded to the band members and started to sing.

 

 

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away and dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

_Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thin_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

By the time he finished the whole song, all the girls, even the honorary one, were tearing up. "He knows you have a dream of being sung to. He can't do it for you himself, yet. He asked me to tell you to give him a chance. He's an idiot for you, dude. I say go for it."

"Thank you, Noah. Thank you."

* * *

**Day Three**

Day three was a Friday, and Kurt didn't get his gift until after last period again. When he opened his locker, there was a small white box and another note.

_Kurt,_

_A little birdie told me this is your favorite brand, but that you don't get to buy it often. This is the largest one I could find. Enjoy._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

He took a deep breath and opened the box... and almost fainted on the spot. It was his favorite face cream, and sold for fifty dollars an ounce... and it was an eight ounce pot. Luckily Finn caught sight of him and caught both him and the cream before either could hit the floor.

"Kurt? Kurt, are you ok?" He nodded weakly, still staring at the four hundred dollars worth of beauty product cradled in Finn's hand.

"I don't know who my admirer is, but they're either loaded or insane. You don't want to know how much money you're holding in your hand." A single tear leaked out of the corner of his eye at his admirer's thoughtfulness and obvious care for him.

Not quite sure he was steady on his feet yet, Finn took the pot of cream and put it in Kurt's bag before slinging it over his shoulder. Then, smiling, he led his brother out of the school, giving Kurt's secret admirer a small wave behind his back.

* * *

**Day Four**

Saturday morning, Kurt found a note and gift card on the windshield of his Navigator as he was leaving to meet Blaine for their Saturday morning coffee. Though the relationship hadn't worked out, they were still best friends. Once he'd climbed into the Navigator and started it to get the engine warmed up, he opened the note.

_My Kurt,_

_I know you and Blaine are still best friends, and I'd never want to get in the way of that. That's why the enclosed gift card has enough money on it for two months worth of Saturday morning coffees for both of you. Nonfat mocha grande and a medium drip, right? Enjoy._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Kurt smiled and pulled out his phone. "Morning, Blaine. Guess what. Coffee is on my secret admirer for the next two months. See you in a few."

* * *

**Day Five**

Sunday morning was the one day Kurt allowed himself to sleep in, and normally he stayed in bed until at least nine. That Sunday was different. He bounced out of bed at seven, too wound up to sleep. He couldn't wait to see what today's gift was.

Finn was already up, a minor miracle in itself, and cooking waffles. Kurt knew that Puck would be walking in any minute. He was always there for Sunday morning waffles.

Right on time, as if he could smell them from his house, Puck walked in the front door just as the first waffle was coming out. He held a box in one hand and his keys in the other.

"Morning, Princess. Delivery for you." He set the box at Kurt's usual spot and loaded the first waffle onto a plate before collapsing into a chair.

Kurt filled his coffee cup and hurried to the table, carefully opening the box and peering in. The second he saw the cloth, he knew exactly what it was and sat down so he wouldn't pass out. "Oh my dear Gaga..."

Finn moved over and looked in the box, almost expecting a dead cat from the shocked look on his brother's face. "What is it, Kurt?"

"It's the coat I've been wanting from the Marc Jacobs spring line. It's eight hundred dollars and not even available for pre-order yet." He was completely floored that someone would spend that kind of money on him. Not to mention having the pull to get him something before it was even close to available.

"Well, try the thing on. I'm supposed to send him a picture of you in it," Puck grumbled around a mouthful of waffle.

Kurt pulled the beautiful coat out of the box, in awe at the softness of the cloth and the beautiful soft grey color. He slowly slipped his arms in and buttoned it up. It fit like a glove, exactly like he knew it would.

He didn't notice he was crying until Puck had snapped a couple pictures. "You look awesome, Princess. I know what his new background is going to be."

* * *

**Day Six**

Mercedes had gone absolutely insane when she saw his coat. Completely 'round the bend. "Baby, if you don't take this man, I'm going to hunt his ass down and find a way to date him myself. Oh my God!"

"'Cedes, I'm almost scared to find out who knows me this well. You know? Finn knows all this, but he's as straight as can be. Noah could find out everything from Finn, but he's promised me it's not him. I know they both know who it is, obviously, so I'm sure they both gave the 'hurt my brother' speech. I just keep looking for someone with a black eye."

Mercedes just chuckled and led the way to first hour. He didn't even notice when she winked at someone besides Sam.

Though the slushy facials had stopped months ago, he still squeaked in fear when David Karofsky walked by with a cherry slushy. The taller teen just smirked and looked at him. "Nice coat, Fancy." Then he kept on walking and Kurt's heart started beating again.

The rest of the day was uneventful, and he was starting to wonder where the next gift was. He found it when he climbed into his Navigator after Glee practice. There was a long flat box, not a flower box, but something similar, and another note.

_My Kurt,_

_Don't worry. I had Finn put this in your truck. I only learned about this recently, but it makes me feel much better knowing that, outside of school at least, you're ready, willing, and **quite**  able to defend yourself. They're not just decorative either. I made sure they were as functional as they are beautiful._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

He didn't know why, but his hands started shaking as he pulled the white box into his lap. When he lifted the lid off, he was completely dumbstruck. Very, very few people knew about his martial arts experience. Even fewer knew his weapon of choice. As a matter of fact, not even Mercedes knew he was an expert with Sai swords.

In the box was a pair of exquisitely engraved and carved Sai swords in his length. He started to tear up, again, and then laughed as he saw a white handkerchief sticking out from under one of them.

As he wiped his eyes, he caught the faint but distinctive smell of cologne. He knew he should recognize the scent, but he just couldn't bring a face to mind. The entire trip home, his hand didn't leave the box, handkerchief wound through his fingers.

* * *

**Day Seven**

Valentines Day came, sun shining blindingly in the sky. Kurt was nearly floating with happiness. He was wearing his NYADA necklace and his new Marc Jacobs coat. He didn't even care he was wearing the same coat twice in one week.

As expected, he found a note in his locker, as well as a beautiful lavender rose.

_My Kurt,_

_Well, here it is. Day seven. If I see you wearing this rose, I will take it as a yes to the date. If you wear it, I'll talk to your father after school. I know how important he is to you, and I want his permission and acceptance. I will, of course, swear him to silence to keep up the surprise._

_Assuming you accept... and I survive the talk with your dad... I'll be at Breadstix at 8. I'll be wearing a grey suit, the same color as your lovely new coat, and will be wearing a matching lavender rose. Tell the greeter that you're looking for Michael. (That's my middle name. I know how you hate lies.)_

_Sincerely,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

With absolutely no hesitation, he stuck the rose in his coat and walked away with a smile.

What he hadn't expected was a gift in his locker after almost every period. Super-soft leather gloves that matched his coat. Sapphire blue nail polish. (He secretly painted his toenails every weekend.) A simple herringbone necklace made out of titanium with a couple small diamond accents. (He had the sneaking suspicion they were real diamonds.) A cleaning kit for the swords. By the end of the day, he was feeling almost overwhelmed. The final gift was a home-made CD with every solo he'd done in Glee, completed with some of his favorite Broadway hits.

When his father got home that night, Kurt was in the middle of getting dressed for his date. Burt walked in after knocking softly. "Well, dad, do I finish getting ready for my date, or do Finn and I need to help you hide the body?"

Burt smiled. "I ran his ass through the wringer, but he finally convinced me he has nothing but the best intentions. I did make sure he knows I'm not afraid to use the shotgun though. He swore to me that he's trying to be someone worthy of you. You're not going to be happy with who it is, at first, but hear him out."

"Oh my Gaga. He's even managed to convert you? You even hated Blaine the first time you met him, and he was just about perfect." Kurt's eyes were huge at the thought.

"I was right too, wasn't I. He dumped you for that Sebastian idiot. This new guy, though, when he talks about you, he gets the same look in his eyes that I know was in mine when I started dating your mother. Absolute wonder that someone as amazing as her could be interested in a nobody like me. So, all I have to say is good luck, have fun, and no curfew tonight."

Then he pulled Kurt into a back-breaking hug before releasing him and moving toward the door. He stopped in the doorway and looked at the man his son had become. "You're amazing, Kurt. I'm the luckiest man alive, because I have the privilege of being your father."

"I love you, dad. And I'm the lucky one." With that, he turned to finish getting ready, grinning like an idiot.

 

* * *

**Date**

He found a spot right in front of the restaurant and climbed out. When he got to the door, he froze, suddenly on the verge of a panic attack. He started pacing back and forth next to the door, trying to convince himself that he could walk through the door.

Suddenly, Puck appeared from out of nowhere. "Hey, Princess. You gonna go in? He's gonna think you stood him up if you stay out here much longer."

"I'm scared, Noah. What if this is all some elaborate trick to hurt me, or he's completely incompatible with me? What if I really like him and then he decides that he can find someone better?"

Puck grabbed his shoulders to hold him in place. "Kurt, you're my brother now. Your family is the only 'real' family I have. Do you really think me and Finn let it get this far without being  _sure_  what you mean to him? You gave me a chance, and I'd like to think that I haven't screwed up again. Give him the same chance. Ok?" Kurt nodded and took a deep breath to settle himself. "Now, I'm sure this is going to be fine, but if you need us, me and Finn will be waiting in the Lima Bean for your call."

Knowing he was pushing it, but not caring, Kurt gave Puck a tight hug. "Thank you, brother. And no, you haven't screwed up." He let go of Puck and moved to the door before turning back to him. "At least, not this week."

He ducked through the door as Puck just grinned at him. His nerves came back though as the server led him to one of the high-backed booths in the back of the restaurant. He couldn't see the occupant until he was right next to the table, and couldn't help it when his jaw dropped in shock.

David Karofsky, his past tormentor, looked up at him with nervous green eyes, expression carefully controlled. "Hello, Kurt. I was starting to think you'd decided not to come."

Kurt was frozen, fighting the instinctive reaction to run. After nearly a minute, he slowly sat down in the booth across from his date, and the other teen let out a huge sigh of relief, almost melting into the seat. "Thank you, Kurt. Thank you so much."

Knowing how much it cost the other teen to be seen in public with the only openly gay person in school, Kurt smiled at him. "No, thank you, David. This has been the most amazing week of my life."

The dinner that followed was wonderful. They talked about everything and nothing. There were a few small pauses, but no uncomfortable silences. Kurt was happy to find out that Dave loved cooking as much as he did, and working on cars. In fact, they had much more in common than Kurt would have  _ever_  believed.

"Oh, we're both going to New York in the fall too. I know you got your NYADA letter, obviously. I got into NYU on a football scholarship. I already talked to Rachel, Finn, Mercedes, and Puck, since they'll be in New York too. If this works out between us, I'd like you to consider us all getting a house together while we're in school. You could even invite Blaine when he graduates if you want."

"That'd be wonderful, David. I have to ask, just out of curiosity, how in the world did you afford all the stuff you gave me?"

That earned him a huge grin from the footballer. "Kurt, I'm rich. I know I don't dress like it, but I'm  _loaded_. This, right now, is the real me. Not the Neanderthal you've seen in school. I'm perfectly in my element at a nice party. My father is one of the most sought after defense attorneys in the state, and hangs out with politicians and the like. He gets invitations and tickets to all sorts of things. As a matter of fact, I was going to wait until later, but would you like to go to Columbus with me in a couple weeks? Separate rooms if you want, but my father was given two tickets to RENT when they come to Columbus for a few days. Idina Menzel is playing Maureen Johnson again. First row, front and center."

Kurt couldn't hold back a little squeak. "Yes. Oh my Gaga, yes. I tried for tickets and they sold out so fast I didn't even have a chance."

Dave smiled and, reaching across the table, took Kurt's hand in his own... in full view of anyone that cared to look. "Good. I have one small, tiny favor to ask."

"Of course, David. What do you need."

"I don't want to hide anymore. I want to be me. I want to be proud of who I am. My parents already know. I even told Az, and, much to my amazement, we're still friends. Will you be with me when I come out to the school?"

Eyes huge, Kurt simply nodded and squeezed his date's hand.

  KH/DK   KH/DK   KH/DK   KH/DK

The night ended on an incredible high note. Since they'd taken different vehicles, Dave followed him back to his house and walked him to his door. There, under the porch light, in full view of everyone, Dave pulled Kurt gently to him and gave him a soft kiss. Much to his surprise, Kurt deepened it, gently exploring his mouth, before stepping back.

"Thank you, David, for the most amazing date ever. I'll see you in class tomorrow, ok?" At Dave's nod, he stepped into the house.

What he didn't expect to see was Burt, Carole, Finn, Puck, Mercedes, and Sam all waiting in the living room. It was Mercedes who broke the silence. "Congratulations, boo. Now, I want to hear every last second."

* * *

**One Week Later**

Kurt and Dave walked into the cafeteria side by side, with Finn, Puck, Sam, and Azimio at their backs. Dave had decided on how he wanted to come out, but hadn't told Kurt. When they reached the middle of the room, and all eyes were on the pair, Dave turned to Kurt, pulled him into a hug, and kissed the ever-loving daylights out of him.

There were shocked gasps from all over the room, before the Gleeks all jumped to their feet and started cheering madly. Gradually, the other students started standing and clapping as well, screaming and shouting well-wishes to the couple.

From that day on, the atmosphere in the school seemed to change. Several other couples came out, including Santana and Brittany. Thanks to the support of the football team, what little bullying had remained after Dave and Santana had started the Bully Whips disappeared completely.

It became an accepted, and expected, thing to see Kurt and Dave walking down the hall, arm in arm.

That fall, when college started, they all moved into a large brownstone, and were the happiest group on the planet.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, reviews are a writer's crack... feed your local addict.


End file.
